


Through Her

by GinnyFromTheBlock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyFromTheBlock/pseuds/GinnyFromTheBlock
Summary: He has a task, the consequences for not completing it would be deadly. He needs something, but the only way to get it is through her. What happens when he realizes that what he gets out is not what he expected? DMHG Pre-HBP





	1. His Task

 Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, end of story... well, beginning of story really.

Chapter 1: His Task

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was the last day of summer vacation as Draco Malfoy turned over to check the time. 11:30; it was still early. He was rolling over to go back to sleep when his door slammed open, revealing a very angry looking Lucius Malfoy.

"What is it, father?" Draco asked in a monotonous tone. He didn't much like his father, but he had been brought up knowing that crossing him would be a very dangerous idea.

"Draco I expected you to be awake and dressed by the time I got home, I told you before I left last night that we had a very important situation to discuss this morning," Lucius sneered.

_Sorry I couldn't be up by the time you got back from whichever woman you were out with last night father, but I was here with mother for a good amount of time while she cried her eyes out_ again _because of you,_  Draco thought to himself before answering Lucius.

"I'm sorry father, if you'll wait in the lounge, I will be down in twenty minutes," Draco told him sitting up and stretching.

"Fifteen minutes or you'll regret it  _Draco_ ," his father gave him one last glare and slammed his door again.

Draco looked around his room, which was about the size of a small house. Everything was green with silver outlining, and everything was perfectly placed. He threw his covers off and walked to his bathroom. The sunlight coming through the window glimmered off the marble sink and bath tub. He threw off his clothes and hopped in the shower. He let the hot water take him away for a few minutes while his mind wandered back to the night before.

After he had tended to his mother, leading her to her room, (which oddly, wasn't his father's room), making sure she got into bed and telling her he would be back later that night, he had left the manor and gone over to his best friend, Blaise Zabini's house. Blaise's parents were in Paris visiting relatives for the week so they had been able to do whatever they wanted. He couldn't remember much, due to his friend, Mr. Firewhiskey, but all that mattered was that for a little while, he had forgotten about how much he hated his father.

He turned off the water and dried off with his emerald green towel with his initials  _DM_ embroidered on it. He threw on some clothes and glanced in the mirror, his handsome reflection looking back at him.

He messed up his hair a bit and grabbed his wand off the dresser. He opened the door and turned back around to look at his room, everything was just so neat and organized that he almost wanted to send a tornado through it, just to see what his father would say. He smirked at the thought while turning off the light and closing the door.

As he came downstairs and walked into the lounge, one of his house elves, (Mindy, he thought her name was, but then again how should he know, she was only a house elf), walked up to him and asked him if she could get him anything.

"No, thanks," he waved her off and continued to the nearest chair, sitting down.

"Stand up Draco, do not be so disrespectful in my presence after you have made me wait here for you," Lucius told him as he stood over by the fireplace.

Draco stood up and addressed Lucius, "My deepest apologies, father. What is it I can do for you?" he asked in a strained voice. It was hard for him to act like his father was superior to him, when all Draco knew him as was a coward, a follower, a lowly  _Death Eater_. But of course, he could never tell him that, nor could he act like that's the way his mind worked. He was forced to stand there and adhere to his father's every wish.

"Let's cut the small talk Draco, I have a bit of a surprise for you, an  _honor_ , if you will," he turned and looked Draco in the eye. Lucius had always had his suspicions on where Draco's loyalties lie, but the Dark Lord had always had such high expectations for him, especially seeing as he was top of his class, if you ignored that  _other girl_ that was ahead of him.

"Draco, the Dark Lord has a task for you," Lucius said these words with pride, it was time for Draco to forge his path to carry on the Malfoy name on the high end of the Dark Lord's ring of Death Eaters.

Draco was mildly surprised. It was only his sixth year and he had not even gotten his Dark Mark yet. Yes, he knew it was coming sooner or later, but he hated thinking that it would come this soon, in fact he hated the whole idea of it, but there was no other choice for him, this is the life that had been chosen since his birth.

"I am honored father," Draco said, meeting Lucius' eye, "Just tell me what it is I can do."

"He needs you to get close to Harry Potter, to gain his trust," Lucius started. Draco opened his mouth to object but Lucius cut him off, "Now I know this won't be easy seeing how you and Mr. Potter don't get along. But don't worry, we have everything figured out. The first thing you need to worry about is gaining the trust of his Mudblood friend, Ms. Granger, and my suggestion for that is to  _woo_  her. You have a way with the ladies Draco, use it to your advantage."

Draco bit back his next comment and replied, "Yes father, I will try, but it will prove to be quite a challenge for me to put on this act, especially since she is a Mudblood." He didn't like saying the word, but he had to find a way to change Lucius' mind. He had been an idiot as a kid, idolizing his father, but he'd grown more and more cynical over the last few years as he matured and realized what his father really was and started forming his own opinions on the world. He carried on the same act at school of course, not wanting anything to seem out of place, knowing it didn't really matter what he thought anyway. If he disagreed, he'd be disowned. 

"I'm glad I brought you up to see it that way, but we have faith in you, don't let the Dark Lord down. The consequences to that may prove to be,  _unfortunate_."

Lucius left Draco in the lounge and headed for the kitchen. At the entrance, he turned back around, "Oh and Draco, you have until Halloween to gain the trust of the Granger girl. Good luck son, make the family name proud," he gave Draco a cold attempt at a smile and exited the room.

Draco dropped down into one of the chairs and closed his eyes,  _this was going to be one hell of a year,_ he sighed wearily.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As Draco walked through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters, he spotted Blaise. On his way over to him, he noticed Granger standing with the rest of the Golden Trio. She turned around mid-conversation with Harry, searching the platform for something and their eyes locked for a second, _maybe this won't be too bad_ , he thought to himself, taking in her appearance.

Her bushy brown hair was still bushy, but now tamer and long, and her brown eyes momentarily paralyzed him as they bore into his.

He flashed a quick smirk at her, turning back and continuing towards Blaise.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Hello all! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I just got back from a 2 week european vacation which ended in London seeing Harry Potter and the Cursed Child so I am inspired and excited to be joining Archive of Our Own and sharing my stories with you. I have this entire story written so I will just be editing and posting as quickly as I can :] xoxo


	2. Beginning of Term

Chapter 2: Beginning of Term

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione and Harry stood on Platform nine and three quarters, currently discussing the amusing letter Luna had sent them about an article in the Quibbler last week. "I can't wait to ask her who the source of this story was," Hermione laughed, taking a look around the platform for Luna to pull her over to the group, but to her surprise, she found another set of eyes along the way.

As soon as it had come, it was gone.  _Did Draco Malfoy just_ smirk _at me?_  Hermione thought.  _Ugh that intolerable git, I bet he has some trick planned. Well I'm simply not going to give in to his games this year. If I ignore him, he'll go away._  She circled back to Harry, trying to return normally to the conversation, Harry was still laughing as he re-read the title of the article from the Quibbler he was holding " **Heliopath Spotted in Little Whinging, Harry Potter Safe From Harm.** "

As the time got closer to departure, they boarded the Hogwarts Express and found Ginny saving them a compartment.

Harry walked in and sat down next to Ginny, putting his arm around her. They had been dating for the past couple of months. Everyone had always known Ginny wanted to be with Harry, but the feelings had not been completely returned until after Sirius' death, when Ginny had been the only person that seemed to make Harry genuinely happy while he coped with the tragic events of that night at the Ministry.

"So Hermione, how was your summer after you left the Burrow?" Ron asked, sitting down next to her.

"Oh it was fine, Ron, nothing too exciting," She'd had a crush on Ron for quite some time now, but since they were best friends, it always just seemed… off limits. Although Ginny being Ron's little sister, hadn't stopped Harry from dating her, that was different. Ron was actually pleased about the relationship; at least he could trust Harry. "What did you boys do after I left?" she asked.

"Oh a bit of Quidditch, went down to Diagon Alley, helped Mrs. Weasley out around the burrow. Nothing unusual," Harry said smiling at her. He knew she had a crush on Ron, and he also knew Ron had a crush on her.

They were making small talk, discussing the summer's events when their compartment door opened. Standing there was none other than Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want,  _Malfoy_?" Ron spat out.

"Oh, I just came to say hello, Weasel, but I guess you don't learn manners very well, being so poor and all," he turned from Ron, regretting his initial words immediately but chalking it up to old habits while Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly. Draco directed his gaze towards Hermione, "Alright, Granger?" was all he could come up with on the spot, but he said it with confidence nonetheless.

"You can leave now Malfoy, we clearly don't want you in here," Hermione said glaring at him.

"Very well then, enjoy your ride," he winked at Hermione again before walking out, shutting the door behind him. No one other than Hermione had apparently noticed the wink, but she was furious.

Besides the angry butterflies in her stomach, she couldn't even be sure if it had happened or not. They all sat back down, took a minute for a deep breath to forget about Malfoy's intrusion, and rode the rest of the way laughing and joking as usual.

Draco chuckled to himself as he returned to his compartment with Blaise as Crabbe and Goyle followed, _if nothing else, this was at least going to be amusing._  He had noticed Hermione turn a bit red when he had winked at her, maybe anger, but maybe some blushing, though none of her dense friends had noticed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The first few weeks at Hogwarts had been hectic. There were new students, NEWTs classes, and lots of talk of summer vacations.

Hermione couldn't believe how much some people had changed over the summer. She had always known her roommates, Lavender and Parvati, to be gossip queens but they seemed to have grown into their own over the summer and came back as confident and flirty as ever.

As Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room on a nice Sunday afternoon with Harry and Ron doing their potions essay, ( _which she had finished three days ago, the day it was assigned_ ), she frowned looking over at her two roommates, who were surrounded by more than a few of the older, seventh year, boys.

They were definitely not the only ones who had changed, but had she changed too? After she had thrown the question around in her head for a few minutes, she decided to get some male feedback.

"Harry, Ron, do you think I've changed since the end of last year?"

Harry looked up from his paper at her, "Well, when did you finish your potions essay?" he asked slyly, twirling his quill in his hand.

"On Thursday, when it was assigned, as you two should have done instead of waiting until the last minute!" she answered.

Harry smiled, "No, Hermione, I don't think you've changed very much."

Ron laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, I don't just mean it that way, I mean, do I look different to you?" She asked.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, if there were words for that look, it would have been:  _Oh no, another one of those 'girl talk' things that we just don't know how to answer without saying the wrong thing._

"Well Hermione, we've always thought you looked just fine the way you are," Ron said cautiously, as if he wasn't sure if that was what he was supposed to say. Hermione furrowed her brow at him, contemplating his answer.

"What he really means is that you look great this year, but we've always thought you looked fine before too," Harry said, noticing Ron's ears redden.

"Hmm, so I have changed some, well, I guess everyone does though," Hermione said, thinking out loud.

"Hermione is there something you want to talk about? You seem distracted," Harry looked at her worriedly.

"No Harry," She smiled, "Everything's just fine." She went back to the book she had been reading as Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks.

_Girls,_  they thought.

As she sat there looking at her book, her mind went elsewhere. Draco Malfoy had been paying an awful lot of attention to her. He would smile at her whenever he saw her, he overall seemed less malicious than she remembered him to be. He had even attempted starting a conversation with her once, but all that really came of it was, " _Well hey Granger, how's it going,"_   with hisannoying smirk, but all she had had time to do was give him a quizzical look before Harry and Ron had stepped in, glaring at Malfoy and leading her away.

He wasn't throwing any mean comments her way either, and she couldn't even think of a time yet this year when he'd called her a Mudblood. She thought that maybe it could have been because she'd changed over the summer, maybe he thought she looked better. But even with that, she didn't understand his inexplicable behavior towards her. As a matter of fact, she didn't even remember him saying anything mean or hurtful or Harry or Ron either, other than his one comment on the train. If he saw them, he would simply nod, almost as a greeting.

_Maybe he's changed_ , she thought, a small smile tugging at her lips, the kind of smile where you want to think the best of a person.  _Whoa,_   _what am I doing sitting here thinking about Malfoy, what do I care what he thinks anyways? Malfoys don't change,_  She snapped herself back to reality.

She looked over at Ron,  _he looks cute when he's confused_ , she smiled at the thought somewhat halfheartedly since her mind was still absently wandering in dangerous territory. Shaking her head to try and clear it, she re-concentrated on her book.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I've been trying, I really have," Draco started, "It's just that none of it's working. I figured that if I just put on my charm, she'd come to me, but apparently that's not working."

Draco had told Blaise all about his task from the Dark Lord since he was sure Blaise would hear it from his father anyways; their parents were very close to each other, and very high up in the ranks of Death Eaters.

Blaise shook his head at him, sitting up on his elbows still holding the quaffle he'd been throwing around. "Drake, ya know, not all girls want you, maybe most, but not all. Sometimes you have to do some work too," he said, chuckling.

Draco flashed a big smile back at him, "Well, Blaise, I would take that advice to heart if I thought that she wasn't one of them. I saw that look on the train when I winked at her, trust me, she wants me, she just doesn't realize it yet."

"Draco, listen to me, it's been three weeks already, tell me, how many times has she come up to you, talked to you, simply paid you any attention without you, yourself, making it that way?" Blaise asked him.

Draco's smile turned to a scowl as he thought honestly to himself,  _zero._

"Alright Blaise, you win this one, I guess we'll just have to come up with a plan," He gave Blaise an evil grin, he and Blaise had always been _Grade A_ when it came to tricks, pranks and devious plans.

"Now that, my friend, is what I wanted to hear." Blaise got up and walked over to Draco, resting a hand on Draco's shoulder and putting a smug look on his face, "As a matter of fact, I've already got something in mind."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3: The Plan

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was set and ready. They had gone over it a million times. It was  _flawless_. Of course, that's how it always was.

"Okay Draco, you're sure you remember everything?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise, we've been getting ready and rehearsing this for a week now, believe me, I know what to do," Draco told him, grabbing his cloak.

"Alright, it's almost curfew, positions?" Blaise suggested.

"Positions," Draco confirmed, "Remember, the code word for my entrance is ' _time_ ,' and please Blaise, don't slip up by accidentally using it in a random sentence."

"Ouch, Drake, that hurts," Blaise threw his hand over his heart, "This was my plan, with a few additions by you, but mostly mine, so in other words, it's idiot proof," he turned around to walk to his position, but added over his shoulder, "Remember, wait  _ten_  seconds, no longer, no less!" with that he turned the corner. Draco shook his head and headed to his position.

Hermione glanced at the clock,  _Darnit,_  she thought,  _I guess I didn't notice how late it was getting._  She gathered up her books and exited the library.

_CRASH!_

" _Whoa!_ " she exclaimed as someone ran into her, sending her books all over the floor. She looked over at the culprit.

"Whoops, sorry Granger, guess I didn't see you there," Blaise said, picking up some of her books while she grabbed the others.

"Don't worry about it," she said.  _Even_ other _Slytherins were being tolerable?_

"Alright, well I've got to get going, I was just worried about the  _time_ ," he said, running off towards the dungeons.

Hermione looked after him for a second before gathering herself together again and heading towards Gryffindor tower.

About ten seconds, (literally), later, she saw someone stumble out of a corridor, practically running into another wall, groaning and holding their stomach. As they leaned on the door of an empty classroom, it was apparently already slightly open because they fell in, crashing to the floor and groaning again.

 _Oh my gosh!_  Hermione thought rushing over to them. By the time she got there the person was lying, head in their arms just inside the room. She entered quietly and shut the door, she didn't want to be caught out of bed since she was sure it must be a few minutes past curfew by now.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" She asked, taking a cautious step towards the person.

 _Bingo_ , Draco thought, smirking into his arms, but quickly going back to the act that had been pre-planned out by him and Blaise.

He groaned again, flipping over and looking at her.

 _Malfoy?_ Hermione thought,  _I wonder what happened to him._ She knew she should go, he probably would if it were her, but then that was probably all the more reason she should stay. Also, he _had_ been pretty civil to her lately... she took another cautious step towards him while his eyes never left her.

"Malfoy are you alright?" she asked, bending down to get a better look at him. The only light in the room was a few lanterns hanging on the walls.

"Granger... is that you?" he asked.

"Yes, it is, don't freak out, I saw you fall into here and I just wanted to make sure you're okay, you looked like you were in pretty bad shape," she said, examining him. He didn't look too bad close up, besides the fact that his eyes looked slightly out of focus and glossy and as she got closer she noticed a hint of alcohol on his breath; his clothes were ruffled too.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm fine," he said, turning back over.

"You're not fine, Malfoy, tell me what happened or I can go get Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said, putting a hand on his shoulder to try to turn him to face her again.  _It's working like a charm_ , he thought.

"No need to bring a healer into this," he pretended to scoff, "Well if you really want to know, I may have gotten into an argument with someone and decided I didn't want to think about it anymore, is that a crime?"

"Malfoy, I have a feeling you've been drinking, come over here," she said, helping him up and directing him to a chair. She conjured up a cup of water and handed it to him. "If you don't mind me asking, what made you so angry?" She asked, intrigued and pretty sure he would just laugh at her. To her surprise, he didn't.

"Well, that's a bit of a bold question don't you think?" he started, but before giving her a chance to answer, he continued, "I got into a bit of an argument with my father. He's not the greatest person you know." Draco knew that his father was disliked, and he wasn't exactly lying by using this excuse anyways. He also had high hopes that this might just be the way to help him gain her trust, to differentiate himself from Lucius, "We just have different views... about practically everything."

Hermione sat there listening to him, afraid to interrupt in case he snapped back to reality and realized what he was telling her.

"Well, let's just say he wants me to do something that I just don't want to do, the argument got pretty heated, so I just wanted to forget about it, you can understand that, right?" he finished, looking at her. Again, he wasn't really lying, he really didn't agree with his father on anything.  _Funny,_ he thought _, I imagined this would be harder than it is._

"You know, Malfoy, maybe there's more to you than people think," she said, looking into his deep silver eyes. Those eyes were usually closed off and guarded, but right now they looked honest and pleading. She should go, it was time for her to go, but the change in Malfoy she'd seen so far this year, coupled with the words that were coming out of his mouth right now were coercing her to stay, _just a few more minutes._

Draco didn't even notice that she was studying him, nor did he realize that he had let down his guard and was being sincere. Of course, he just kept telling himself that it was all for show, just to complete the task, sure he knew that most of what he was saying was true, but he was obviously just saying it because that's what he'd rehearsed, not because he felt he needed to tell someone the truth, and definitely not because he actually felt comfortable telling her this,  _no, it was all for show._

"Well, it's about time someone noticed that," he said with a grin.

She almost laughed, but then remembered who it was she was talking to and held it back, giving a half smile instead.

"Maybe we should get together some other time, talk about things, I'd like to be able to get stuff off my mind. None of the Slytherins really listen to me, all too scared I suppose," Draco said, hoping she'd bite the bait he'd set for her.

Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it, knowing what a fleeting moment in time this would be when she looked back on it, and trying to snap herself back to the reality of the situation, "Look Malfoy, not to harp on you while you're already down, but it is very much against school policy to have alcohol on premises and I think I should be going before someone else finds us and you get us both in trouble," she stood up, moving to the door before she changed her mind. She turned back to him, her voice softer this time, "It's nice to know that maybe there's another side to you, but I think it's best if we just leave it at that before you realize who you've been talking to. Get some rest." Their eyes locked one last time, his eyes screaming that he had more to say, and then she left.

 _Well that didn't go quite as planned,_ Draco thought. He put his head in his hand, maybe acting drunk wasn't the best way to go, maybe he should have tried something else. She was a Gryffindor, she was supposed to care about everyone, obviously she had cared enough to stay with him for a little while, but she was still the up-tight good girl she'd always been, he should have known she'd be put off by the drinking. Oh well, they'd have to come up with something else.

He was still upset though, he couldn't even remember the last time a plan he and Blaise had come up with hadn't worked out perfectly. He tried to think of the positive, he'd broken ground with their first real conversation. _Progress is progress,_ _back to the drawing board_ , he thought, getting up and heading towards the dungeons. In all actuality he'd only had a shot of Firewhiskey to get the smell on his breath so Hermione would buy it.

 _What just happened?_  Hermione's head was spinning as she made her way up to Gryffindor tower. She had not really just had a conversation, a real, civil conversation with Draco Malfoy! Obviously there was a side to him that no one saw, but it was a lot for her to process, all she'd ever known him as was a heartless git. She really had felt bad for him when he told her his predicament, it must be hard living with someone you don't agree with on anything. The hardest part for her to accept was that she had actually cared, truly cared, and that scared her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: Happy Sunday, hope you all had a great pre-halloween weekend! Last night we attended a Harry Potter pottery painting event and I must say, my Slytherin snake mug came out beautifully for my lack of artistic ability. My boyfriend and I dressed up as Viktor Krum and the Golden Snitch! Ireland may have won, but Krum caught the snitch ;)**


	4. The Fight

Chapter 4: The fight

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Over the next couple of weeks Hermione had noticed even more of a difference in Malfoy. She would be sitting in class and feel someone looking at her only to look back and see him look away, or be walking through the halls and have him catch her eye. At meals she would catch him scanning the Gryffindor table. Each time, he would have the same pleading look in his eyes, like he wanted to catch her attention. But even when he did, he wouldn't make a move.

He needed to figure something out and fast. It was already the beginning of October and he hadn't even talked to her since his original plan had backfired. He and Blaise had been working on a new plan, but every one they came up with seemed to have little kinks and flaws and were discarded. He would catch himself studying her in classes, or in the halls, or at meals trying to think of some way to get her attention, to make her think about him, maybe one of these times to confront him. Maybe that's what he needed, but every time he would get her attention, he'd seem to lose his courage.

Something had to be done, and fast. Maybe it would just have to be luck of the draw, an unplanned confrontation. Yes, he'd just have to wait for that opportune moment when she wasn't accompanied by her bodyguards, Harry and Ron.

The first weekend of October was the first Hogsmeade visit. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny had planned to go together. They walked out into the crisp Autumn air, chatting and laughing. The Hogwarts grounds were beautiful in the fall. The trees were shedding their colorful leaves and there was a crispness to the air that was refreshing and calm.

"So, where do you suppose we visit first?" Harry asked the others.

"Well, we could go see Fred and George at their store, they said they have some new creations that have been selling fast that I wanted to check out," Ron suggested.

"I thought their store was in Diagon Alley?" Hermione said.

"They've been doing so well that they decided to expand!" Ginny grinned.

"Okay, we can definitely do that, but could we stop at the book store first?" Hermione said, "The special edition of Hogwarts, A History just came out, it has all sorts of new information in it, I mean you wouldn't believe-"

"Alright, Hermione, maybe we'll visit that later... if there's time," Ron cut her off.

"How about we grab something to eat first," Ginny suggested, seeing Hermione's expression after Ron's comment and deciding to change the subject.

"What a great idea, I'm starving!" Harry agreed, also sensing the tension rising between Hermione and Ron.

"Yes, I suppose that's probably a good idea." Hermione said reluctantly, it wasn't going to do any good to argue right now.

They made their way to Hogsmeade with more small talk about how classes were going, and about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Willoughby. Most people seemed to like him, he was young, (early twenties they figured), a bit free-spirited, and didn't much care for homework, unless necessary.

They walked into the Three Broomsticks and over to a corner table in the back.

"I think he's really great, I mean, he really know what he's talking about." Hermione commented on the new Professor.

"I agree," Harry said, "The class is actually interesting, so that's a plus."

"He's so funny too!" Ginny added, "And really cute," she whispered to Hermione, who laughed and shook her head.

"What was that?" Harry asked her.

"Oh nothing," Ginny answered, grabbing his hand and winking at Hermione.

"My favorite thing about him is that he doesn't give us loads of homework!" Ron said.

"Ron, homework is a necessary part of school. Would you honestly study if the professors didn't assign homework?" Hermione scolded him.

"I don't usually study as it is, I just wait until you have time to help me, or else I don't really understand anything anyways." Ron told her honestly.

"Ronald, that's not true, you just don't  _listen_  in class.  _That_  is why you don't understand anything," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I try to listen, it's just that the classes are so bloody boring, it's hard to pay attention," Ron said in an attempt to defend himself.

"Maybe you just aren't trying hard enough. You should really pay attention and try to do your homework yourself once in a while," Hermione told him.

"Why bother? I have you!" Ron said smiling.

"Oh so why not give  _me_  more work to do so I can do your homework for you and tell you everything you missed while you were sleeping or goofing off in class?" She asked him angrily, her cheeks starting to flush.

"No Hermione, that's not what I meant-" Ron started to say before he was cut off.

"No need to explain, Ron, I'll just be going since you don't have any homework I can help you with right now!" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

She got up and stalked out. Ron got up to follow her, but Harry put a hand on his shoulder, "I think maybe she just needs a little while to cool off, you can talk to her later," he said.

Ron sat back down, looking confused. "I just don't understand, I didn't mean it like that. I was just trying to tell her how smart she was, it was supposed to be a compliment," Ron said.

"Just give her a little while Ron, then you can talk to her and explain what you meant," Ginny said encouragingly, "Besides, it's obvious you like her, and that she likes you, so I'm sure she'll forgive you soon."

At that comment, Ron's ears turned a deep shade of red. "Shut up, Ginny," he said, embarrassed that his feelings for Hermione were so obvious.

As Hermione walked down the streets of Hogsmeade, she didn't really think about where her feet were taking her, she just followed them wherever they went. She was so angry at Ron that she couldn't even think straight. Why would he say something like that? Her brain wasn't be the only reason he was friends with her. Maybe he didn't mean it like that, but even then, wasn't he smart enough to say it so it didn't come out like that? Couldn't he tell that she liked him? Maybe part of the reason she was frustrated was because she felt their connection fading recently. She had always thought that maybe it was just a matter of time before they got together, but her romantic feelings didn't feel as strong as they had in the past and she couldn't put her finger on why. Of course they'd always be best friends, it just felt like things were changing. She sighed, but maybe that was okay, too.

Draco watched as Hermione stalked out of the Three Broomsticks. He had been walking around with Blaise, discussing other ideas, when he realized this was it.

"Blaise, I think I just found my new plan," He smirked and pointed at Hermione, who was turning a corner, "See ya later."

"Good luck, Drake!" He heard Blaise say as he followed Hermione.

Before any more thoughts and questions went through Hermione's head, she stopped and looked where she had ended up; right in front of the Shrieking Shack. This was the place where Harry had met Sirius. He had heard the whole story of what really happened. Even though Pettigrew had gotten away, he had found his godfather. It was the happiest Hermione had ever seen him. Unfortunately, things couldn't stay that way. Harry had dealt with Sirius's death well. It was a good thing that Ginny had been there for him. She and Ron had been there also, but Ginny was what he needed.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked over to sit down on a rock. She sat there and thought about everything, from what happened at the ministry, to her summer vacation, to the past few weeks, to the comment Ron had made just a little while ago, then she found her mind wandering to a specific blond Slytherin.

She just couldn't seem to stop thinking about him. There was so much that seemed different about him this year, especially after their run-in that night by the library. Since then all she wanted to do was to know everything. What had made him what he was before this year, why he had changed, why he was being civil, why he kept trying to get her attention.  _Well, it had worked,_  she thought to herself, why couldn't she get him off of  _her_  mind?

At that moment, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, wiping her face.

There, standing about 10 feet away from her was Draco Malfoy.


	5. Why?

Chapter 5: Why?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked quietly, not believing her eyes.

He just stood there staring at her, when he went to open his mouth, nothing came out, and he closed it again.

 _Come on, say something_ , Draco thought to himself, _Some witty_   _comment, something sweet, something comforting, even a simple 'Hey Granger' would work!_  His mind seemed to scream at him.

"Hi," he finally said after a minute. ' _Hi'_   _that's all I can come up with?_  Draco chided himself.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

Her eyes were questioning, not angry, but interested. She had looked upset when he had seen her walking up this way, and even when she had turned around. But now, the only look he could see was one of concern, she wasn't asking him why he was bothering her, what he was doing at the Shrieking Shack, but rather, she was asking him why he was standing there in front of  _her_. Like she knew he wasn't there for a leisure walk, but he was there to see  _her._  He didn't have an answer. Sure, he had his own reason, he had to get her to fall for him and trust him, but he didn't have anything planned to say.

"I..." He started, staring deep into her eyes and finding comfort there, enough to find the words to continue, "I saw you coming up here," he said, there was no reason to lie to her, not many people randomly wandered up to this place, "I saw you coming out of the Three Broomsticks, you looked upset and I guess I just wanted to see if you were okay. I don't really know why I care so much, but I just... do. Maybe I'm just trying to repay the favor," he quipped, "I know we haven't talked since  _that_  night, but you were there when I needed someone," his heart was beating fast, he didn't know how he had just said that without anything written out for him to remember. It must have been because he had a way with women and words.  _Yes, that's it,_  he thought.

She just sat there staring at him.  _Please say something_ , he thought,  _anything_.

"Oh," she said. She waited a minute, processing what he'd just said before she continued. "Well, yes, I guess I'm alright," she told him.

He let out a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding and walked closer to her, sitting on a rock opposite hers.

"So what made you come up here?" he asked.

"Well," she hesitated, she didn't really know what to say, this was still Malfoy after all, but there just seemed to be something reassuring about the way he looked at her. She took a deep breath and continued, "I got a bit angry at one of my friends, so I decided that it would be better if I took a little while to calm down before I said something I'd regret," she looked into his eyes, they looked thoughtful. She looked away before she read too much into them. She found it was incredibly easy to get lost there.

"I know what you mean," he told her honestly, "Sometimes you just need to get away from things before they get one step too far," he was trying to catch her eye, but she seemed to be avoiding his.

"Yeah," she said, transfixed with a leaf that kept getting thrown around in the light breeze, "I mean, it's not even that big of a deal, I just wanted it to be a nice trip into Hogsmeade with my friends, but I guess I just get so sick of those little jokes that I always get, like it's so wrong to be interested in my school work and want my friends to excel," she noticed that she had been rambling on, so she shut her mouth and turned her attention over to the Shrieking Shack, "You probably don't really have to deal with that from your friends though, being the leader of the pack, huh?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, not from the majority of them, but Blaise and I often throw jokes at each other, sometimes they're harmless, other times they're a bit malicious. But either way, we know we're still going to be there for each other no matter how much we piss each other off. I guess it's just something that goes along with being best friends," hopefully he didn't sound too soft.

She finally looked over at him with a small smile, "You're right," she said, "We do joke around a lot, it usually doesn't get to me. I guess that because of who it was, and the circumstances that I let it get under my skin this time. I'm sure he didn't even mean it the way I took it. Maybe I just wanted to get away for a minute," she said.

"You looked deep in thought by the time I got up here, it couldn't have possibly all been because of that, could it?" he asked, cautiously, not sure how she would respond because he didn't know what it was she had been thinking about.

"No, that wasn't all of it, it's just that this place kind of means something to my friends and I, and I didn't really notice where I was headed until I got up here, and it brought back a lot of memories," she told him.

"Ah, I understand." he nodded. "Was it anything you don't mind telling me about?"

"It's ironic, really," she started, looking back over to the Shrieking Shack, "It's just that this was the place where I've seen one of my friends the happiest he'd ever been, only to lose it soon after." She looked back at him, "It's a vicious cycle; such a cruel world we live in. It's hard to imagine that someone could have the power to end a life. A power greater than any other that affects so many people, and so many other things. I don't think some people really understands what it does until it happens. It was so great seeing him happy, having him know what it felt like to have someone who was like a parent to him, and then, seeing him lose that, before he even had the chance to really explore it, he was so hurt, and it killed me that I couldn't do anything about it."

He sat there, taking in everything that she was saying, she was obviously talking about Potter, his heart tightened ever so slightly, and about the fact that Potter's godfather was killed by Draco's aunt. Trying to disconnect from that thought, he returned to her words, he couldn't believe how deep it was, she wasn't just some air-headed school girl, she seemed above the other girls at Hogwarts, she was intelligent, she understood things that other people, even older people, couldn't grasp. In that moment he was transfixed by her.

"I'm sorry," was all he could get out, "Probably not something you'd like to think about again."

"It's one of those things that doesn't go away, not really. It's always there in the back of your mind," she said, lost in thought.

"That, I can relate to. So who is it that made you angry earlier?" he asked.

"Oh just one of my friends," she tried to sound nonchalant.

"Let me guess, it was the Weasel, wasn't it?" he said, a crooked smile playing at his lips.

"Yes, it was  _Ron_ ," she rolled her eyes, "But it's really not that big of a deal."

"You like him, don't you?" he asked.

"He's one of my best friends," she answered, trying to avoid the real question.

"Yes, I know, but you like him, you have for a long time, it's quite obvious," he told her, standing up and walking over to her.

"I don't know, he's just a friend," she said, her voice getting quieter as he got closer to her.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said in a whisper when he was about a foot away. Their eyes were locked on each other, both studying the person opposite them.

As he leaned in closer, he saw her eyes close, and grinned, closing his as well. He put his hand on her cheek and gently touched his lips to hers. She returned the kiss and let herself get carried away in the moment. She let him pull her closer, taking in whatever she could, the way his kiss felt, his scent, the way his hand wrapped around her waist...

After a few seconds, her eyes shot open and she backed away, jumping off the rock.

"I have to go," she said breathlessly as she turned and ran back towards Hogsmeade.

 _What have I done? What just happened? Was that real? How did that happen?_  Those were the only thoughts going through her head as she made her way back to the village.

Draco didn't know whether to be happy or upset, he could tell she wanted to give in, but she wasn't ready yet. Maybe those years of being enemies would take a little longer to reconcile. And she had left him there looking like an idiot.

He could still feel her lips on his.  _That was a good act_ , he thought to himself. Although, there was still a voice at the back of his mind screaming at him that it was not an act, that everything he had said had not come from his devious mind, but from his heart, but he couldn't listen to that voice, for his own safety and sanity, he  _wouldn't_  listen to that voice.


	6. Where Do We Go From Here

**Chapter 6: Where Do We Go From Here**

Hermione had spent the remainder of her Hogsmeade visit in the bookstore reading, trying to clear her mind. By the time she arrived back at Hogwarts, most of the students were already back. She made her way up to the Gryffindor common room, whispering the password to the Fat Lady, walking in and spotting who she was looking for.

"Ginny!" she called, rushing over to her and dragging her over to the stairs to their dormitory.

"Nice to see you too, aren't in any rush now, are you?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"I just need to talk to you, and yes, it's a bit important, no more questions 'til we're in my room," Hermione said quickly, as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Alright, but I'll expect some answers," Ginny told her, as she let herself be dragged down the hall to Hermione's room.

Once inside, Hermione shut and locked the door and made sure Lavender and Parvati weren't there.

"Okay, best friend to best friend and girl to girl, this goes nowhere outside this room," Hermione told her seriously, looking her straight in the eye.

"Ooh, I love these kinds of secrets!" Ginny squealed, "Are you going to tell Harry and Ron?"

"NO! They can't know, this stays between us," she told her.

"Okay, enough of this, spill!" Ginny prompted.

"Alright," Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "When I was upset with Ron today, I needed to go for a walk and I didn't really realize where I was going, but I ended up at the Shrieking Shack, and I guess Malfoy had followed me, and we talked for a little while and... and... _andthenhekissedme_..." She finished in one breath, saying the last five words together and almost inaudibly.

Her eyes were still shut, but hearing no response, she slowly opened them to see Ginny looking at her with her mouth hanging open and a shocked expression on her face.

"Ginny... please say something?" she said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"You..." Ginny stuttered, "Malfoy..." She tried again, "did you say  _kissed?"_  she exclaimed.

"Yeah," Hermione said, looking down, her cheeks starting to blush.

"Oh... my... gosh! Tell me everything!" Ginny said in disbelief.

"Well, there's just something different about him this year, and we had real conversation, it felt so  _easy_ talking to him and like he  _cared_ what I was saying. And then he asked me something that I guess he liked to answer to because he walked closer to me and then he just... kissed me!" Hermione tried to explain.

"Did you kiss him back?" She asked.

"I guess so, I mean, I didn't really know what was going on; it was so unexpected that I fell into the moment, but I stopped it too, and I left... well, ran," Hermione confessed.

"I always thought you liked my brother, but  _Malfoy_?" Ginny asked, confused.

"I did, I mean,  _do_ , like Ron, well, I don't know, this is all happening so fast," she said frantically.

"Calm down, Hermione, it's going to be okay, have you ever even talked to him before today?" Ginny asked.

"Well, yeah, once," Hermione proceeded to tell her about the night she saw him stumble into the empty classroom.

"Maybe he really does want to get to know you," Ginny suggested uneasily.

"But it's  _Malfoy_ , Ginny,  _the_  Malfoy! What am I supposed to do?" Hermione pleaded.

"Maybe you should just stay away from him for a few days, if he's just going to complicate things, then it'll be better that way. Plus it _is_ Malfoy, I'm not sure how much he can be trusted, whether he seems genuine or not," Ginny said.

"Yes, you're right, I'll just do that, no problem, I hardly see him anyways," she agreed.

"Let's go back downstairs, you should probably go talk to Ron," Ginny suggested.

"Right," she said, taking a deep breath before they left the room and headed back to the common room, "Where were they when I came in, anyways?"

"Oh, they were out practicing, Quidditch try-outs are coming up soon and they both want to be in tip-top shape to be ready for the new recruits," Ginny informed her.

When they reached the common room, they found that Ron and Harry were engrossed in a game of Wizard's Chess, and that, unsurprisingly, Ron was winning. After Ron's queen crushed Harry's king, Hermione straightened things out with Ron and everything went well for the rest of the night. After a while, everyone retired to their rooms.

When Hermione reached her bed to climb in and go to sleep, she found a letter sitting on her pillow. She figured an owl had flown in the open window and left it for her. She opened it up and read it:

_G-_

_Please meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 12:00 tonight, I'd like to talk to you._

_M._

Hermione's heart was racing; M couldn't possibly stand for Malfoy! She was supposed to be staying away from him, but she couldn't just ignore his letter and make him wait up in the Astronomy Tower for her to not show up. She sighed, it was a quarter to twelve. Throwing on her cloak, she left the dormitory and quietly made her way up to the Tower, watching out for professors.

She stood in front of the door leading to it for a few minutes, still debating what she wanted to do. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and found that Malfoy was already there waiting, sitting on a ledge looking out onto the grounds.

"You came," he said, turning his head. He looked mildly surprised.

"I wasn't just going to ignore your note," She answered.

"I guess you're not the type to do that, huh?" he said, hopping off the ledge and walking closer to her, "Well, I just wanted to talk to you, about earlier," he said, looking at her for any sign of reaction. He noticed her cheeks turn a bit red and she looked away, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable talking to me about it." 

"I don't really know what to say, Malfoy, what really happened?" she said, finally looking him in the eye.

"We kissed," he said simply, his lips curling up.

"Yes, I know, but what kind of kiss was it and why?" she asked.

"I don't know," he started, "But I do know that I'd like to find out. As for why, I think you caught my interest at the beginning of the school year, you stepped in to help me when you didn't have to and you showed me a level of respect and care that I frankly didn't deserved. I'd like to think I'm not the person you and everybody else think I am and I know I've acted like a right git since we met, but I don't think I want to play that part anymore."

"I'd like to believe that Malfoy. But I hope you understand it's not the easiest thing in the world. You've literally called me things that people don't say. What are we supposed to do from here, how do you move past that?" Hermione said, her eyes burning into his, searching for answers, refusing to give in without saying what was on her mind.

"And I can't take that back," he conceded, knowing it was time for some damage control, "I was brought up a certain way and it made me do some pretty horrible things," _not an untrue statement in the least,_ "Sometimes it takes some growing up to realize that everything you thought you knew might be fully and unequivocally wrong. And honestly Granger, I don't know how we move forward," he shook his head, "But I'm putting myself out there and maybe if you can believe I can change, that could be the first step. I'd really like to get to know you, and I'd really like to spend some time with you, just to talk. There's just something about you that makes me want to be around you. Something there I never saw before this year, but I see it now. What do you say?"

With him so close to her, she felt it was harder to think straight. 'S _ay no, Hermione, it's not going to work, you can't let this happen'_ was what her voice of reason was telling her, but there was another voice that was saying  _'Oh come on, maybe he has changed, he just wants to talk!'_ That voice was winning.

"Well, I guess we could get together, just to talk. You have me intrigued with this new side of you, but just as friends, it's going to be hard enough just trying to be that," she said, "You've got a lot of years to make up for."

"I'll take what I can get," he flashed her a smile, "So where do you suppose we rendezvous without drawing attention, since I'm sure you haven't told your friends, and for our safety, I haven't told mine?"

"I suppose you're right, there. And I think I know a good place," she said, a thought popping into her head.

"Where and when and I'll see you there," he said.

"The Room of Requirements, 8:00 Tuesday night," she said. He knew where she was talking about because he had figured it out during fifth year when he got inside information on the DA.

"I'll see you Tuesday night then," he smiled, "How about you head back down now and I'll wait 5 minutes."

"Right," she said, still wrapping her head around setting a date with Malfoy,  _No, not a date, a meeting_ , "See you tomorrow."

She turned and exited the Astronomy tower. _Shoot!_ she thought,  _What have I gotten myself into!_  She really hadn't expected it to go like that, she was going to come up here to tell him that they could just forget about the kiss, since she figured that's what he would want, but his reaction had been the opposite of what she expected, and she had found herself unable to say no, she wanted to resist, but she couldn't. She stayed up for a while longer after returning to her dorm. She had a restless sleep that night, nervous with anticipation.

 _Ha! Nicely done!_  Draco congratulated himself, sauntering all the way back to the dungeons. From here on out it was going to be cake, he would just work his charm and all would be set. Draco's sleep was peaceful that night, he was finally getting somewhere with Granger. She even had a personality, she was someone he could talk to; this would be no problem at all. He was excited, Tuesday he would see her again, that thought made him smile in his sleep, his mind telling him it was because he had made a breakthrough on his task, but the little reoccurring voice was telling him ' _It's because you want to see her, because you want someone you can talk to and connect with.'_   But once again, that voice was shoved to the back of his mind and disregarded.


	7. The Secret Date

**Chapter 7:** The Secret Date

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eight o'clock was approaching fast as Hermione kept anxiously checking the clock.

"What's up?" Ron finally asked her after about the hundredth time he saw her look.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking that I should go down to the library to do some studying," she said lamely.

"Well, we'd join you... but we'd hate to disturb you while you work," Ron told her. She knew the others just wouldn't want to go to the library, since they rarely did unless forced.

"That's fine, don't wait up for me, I just found this great book I'm about to start reading. It's about-" she started, waiting for someone to cut her off.

To her relief, Harry said something, "I'm sure it's a great book Hermione, and I'd hate to keep you from it just to explain it to us. Go have fun, we'll see you later."

"Alright," she smiled, "See you later. Oh! Ginny, I think I left a book in your room, do you mind coming with me to find it?"

Ginny looked quizzical until Hermione winked at her. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "Right, I remember, I'm right behind you. Be right back," she got off the couch where she had been sitting with Harry's arm around her and followed Hermione up the stairs. Instead of turning to go to Ginny's room, they turned towards Hermione's. Once inside with the door locked, Ginny walked over to Hermione's bed and sat down.

"Okay, what's going on?" she asked pointedly.

Hermione looked over at the clock, it was 7:45.

"Well, I... um... I'm not really going to the library," Hermione managed to say, avoiding Ginny's eyes.

"Then where  _ are _ you going?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you remember how we decided it would be best if I stayed away from Malfoy?" she said.

"Yes..." Ginny prompted.

"Well, I didn't do a very good job of that," Hermione confessed.

She proceeded to tell Ginny about the note from Malfoy and their talk in the Astronomy Tower.

"So you're going to see him right now, aren't you?" Ginny asked when Hermione finished the story.

"Yes..." she said.

"Well, all I have to say is be careful. And I hope you know what you're doing. I trust Malfoy about as far as I can throw him, but I've learned to trust _ your _ judgment so I won't stand in your way," Ginny warned, feeling the need to at least say her piece.

Hermione ran over and hugged Ginny, "Thanks, I just really needed to tell someone and I knew you'd understand."

"I never said I understood, but I will support you. Oh, and you better tell me what happens!" Ginny told her.

"Okay, well I better get going, thanks for everything, Gin!" Hermione said, hugging her again and picking up her sweater. They exited the room and went back down to the common room. Hermione said goodbye to everyone and headed for the Room of Requirement.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Alright, Blaise, wish me luck," Draco said to him as he grabbed his wand off the nightstand and headed for the door.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, mate," Blaise said.

"I don't really have a choice now do I, seeing how the All-Mighty-Dark Lord-" he said the name with sarcasm dripping from his voice, "-is forcing this upon me," he rolled his eyes.

"Well, have fun then!" Blaise said, opening the door for Draco in mock enthusiasm.

"Gee thanks, see you later," Draco said heading for the Room of Requirement.

On his way there he ran into Hermione who was coming out of the corridor from Gryffindor Tower.

He flashed her a smile, "Well hey there," he said.

"Hi Malfoy," she said with a crooked smile, unsure still on how to act around him. They walked together to the right place.

When they had reached the spot where the door would show up, Malfoy turned to her, "Let me take care of this, I think I know what we want," he told her.

He walked past the door three times thinking  _ We need a place to talk comfortably like friends. _

After the third time, a door appeared. He opened it and ushered Hermione in.

Inside, the walls were emerald green and it was very well lit. There were two big plush red couches set across from each other. In front of them was a table. Sitting on the table were two cups of pumpkin juice. On the walls were a couple of large paintings and a big clock. The room was very spacious, and it held an all together comfortable atmosphere.

Hermione took a seat on one couch and took a sip of her juice. Malfoy took the seat across from her and sat back, studying her. She looked up when she felt his eyes on her.

"Alright, Malfoy, we're here, what would you like to talk about?" She asked in a 'just-trying-to-make-conversation' way. She was incredibly nervous for some reason, like he was just going to launch back into the old-Draco that she knew at any moment.

"Well, anything you want really, how about we play a little game of Q and A," he suggested.

"Alright, you can go first," she agreed.

"Tell me about your family," he said.

"Well, my parents are both muggles, but you knew that, I don't have any siblings, but I get along really well with my parents. They're very proud of me for all my work and such. They were so excited when I got my letter for Hogwarts. They're both dentists, and they live in London. That's my family," she said.

"Wow, so you enjoy spending time with your parents?" he asked, genuinely intrigued.

"For the most part, yes. But it's my turn to ask a question. What's your family like?" As soon as she'd asked the question she wished she could have taken it back. She saw a look of pain flash across his eyes, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, you know," she added in a softer voice.

"No, I don't mind," He started, drawing a deep breath, "Well, as you're aware, my father is awful. But my mother, she used to be amazing. Before everything got this messed up, she was amazing. She was beautiful, she was lively, she was funny, she was loving. But lately, she's been... empty. All I've seen in her eyes is the pain my father causes and all I see in her actions is the same routine she goes through day after day," he stopped talking, He could tell that what he was saying was getting to her. She looked concerned, for  _ him _ .

He didn't need to be telling her those personal thoughts, but it was certainly helping. If he kept talking to her like this, she would trust him in no time. At least she was easy to talk to.  _ 'That's what you want Draco, you want someone to talk to, you  _ need _ someone to talk to!' _ The little voice in the back of his mind was saying. He wasn't listening though, he was just pretending it was a way to get to her.

During his story, he had averted his eyes to staring down at the table,  _ just for show _ , he thought.

"I'm... sorry," Hermione whispered.

"Don't worry about it, it's not that big of a deal. Anyways, new question," He said changing the subject, "What was it like growing up in a muggle town?"

"Well, it was a bit different from the wizarding world, as you can imagine. I went to a muggle school until I was ten. It had a lot of basic subjects, and I learned a lot. In my free time I did a lot of studying, I always enjoyed reading, too. But I also had friends that I spent time with a lot; neighborhood friends that I’ve sadly lost touch with over the years. It wasn't all that interesting, nothing compared to this world," she told him.

"Was it hard switching over to this world?" he asked her.

"At first it was, but I just felt more at home here, like I fit in. I always felt so different and out of place at my old school, but I couldn't figure out why. But here, it just feels  _ right," _ she said, "My turn. What's it like having everything you could ever want?" she asked, meaning for it to be a light-hearted question.

He let out a dry laugh. "So fulfilling," he said sarcastically, "In all honestly, Granger, it's true, I have a lot of tangible things. But, there are a lot of things I never did have. I mean, you had two loving parents, and I'm sure they didn't really care who your friends were. They aren't forcing you to do things you don't want to, trying to make you something you're not. I really wouldn't say I have everything. But you, you're lucky," he said.

“Malfoy, I don’t think I ever would have imagined you thought that way. I always thought you were the stuck-up git you've acted like for the past five years," she joked.

Draco smiled at her, "I probably still am," he said, "I guess I just act like I'm better than everyone because it's the only thing I know how to do. But now, I just don't want to be like that anymore. I'm getting down off my high horse," he grinned.

"Well, that's good to know," she smiled, but it was a real smile, not just a polite one. 

The questions went on as they changed subjects and discussed everything from classes and books to childhood games and travel adventures. "You know, Malfoy, I'm actually having a good time, I'm glad I agreed to this," Hermione said, her eyes locking with his. He had a dry sense of humor and a quick wit, something she could certainly appreciate.

"So am I, I feel comfortable talking to you. It's nice, having someone who listens," he told her.

"You're quite intriguing really, It's hard  _ not _ to get lost in what you're saying. It sounds like it really is coming from your heart, like you’re not holding anything back, I like that," safe to say the evening was far exceeding her expectations.

"And I must say, it's interesting hearing things from the other side. And from someone who actually has a brain," he said with a smirk, only it really was true, "I know I started to mention it the other night, but the reason I've been so keen on getting your attention these last few weeks is because you could so easily have realized it was me falling into that empty classroom and left me there, but you didn't. Ever since then I've been trying to rethink the things that are important and hoping I can set aside some of the ideas I've been raised on and be more open minded, like you proved to me that you are."

"I couldn't just  _ leave _ you there if something was wrong with you!" Hermione laughed.

"Other Slytherins probably would have," Malfoy reasoned with her, "We've got a bit of a 'save-yourself' mentality."

"You sure do," she shook her head, laughing. He was still the same Malfoy, just with a much more genuine demeanor.

Hermione got up and walked over to look at a picture. It was a painting of a little girl wearing a pink dress and a little boy wearing blue overalls, both were wearing big hats, holding hands and walking down a dirt road surrounded on both sides by fields of flowers. The lines were fuzzy, giving it a softer, more antique, dreamy look and their fuzzy hands swung slowly back and forth as they walked.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"Yes, it is," Draco said from behind her. The only thing is, he wasn't looking at the picture, he was looking at  _ her. _ Why had he never noticed how beautiful she was? Everything about her was beautiful. She turned to him, her chocolate eyes locking with silver.

"It's getting late, I should be heading back," she said quietly.

"You're probably right," he said, "Will you meet me here tomorrow?"

"Sure," she smiled, trying not to seem as excited that she was that he had asked.

As she turned to leave, he grabbed her hand. She turned back to face him, her eyes questioning.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked almost inaudibly.

It didn't sound like a cheesy question the way he said it. It sounded deep, sincere.

She didn't know what to say, "I... I guess," she bit her lip, "I mean... yes, you can," she breathed.  _ Oh what am I doing! We're just supposed to be friends! _

Draco leaned in and placed another gentle kiss on her lips. He lingered for a moment after, their lips just inches away again but fought the urge to go back for more, wanting to show her he was taking things slow, "I had a nice time, Granger. I'll see you tomorrow," he moved back and smiled at her, releasing her hand. She only had time to smile dazedly at him before turning around and leaving the room.

Inside, all she wanted to do was run back in and kiss him until she couldn't breathe anymore, kiss him until her lips were swollen. But she couldn't, this couldn't happen. It took all the self control she had to leave that room. Her heart was beating fast in anticipation of seeing him tomorrow. She really did enjoy talking to him, but she was scared too, she didn't know how much longer she could use her self control around him. He brought out a feeling in her stomach that she couldn’t remember ever having before. He left her breathless when they kissed. How could she feel such a connection to someone she’d hated for so many years?

She was impressed with him though, he had opened up to her again, and he hadn't been forceful with anything. She liked getting to know him, he wasn't at all like she had imagined. Hermione smiled to herself as she walked back towards Gryffindor Tower.  _ This will definitely be interesting _ .

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco plopped down on his bed when he reached his dorm. He let out a deep breath and sighed to himself. He was definitely getting somewhere. As he recapped the night's events, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"So how'd it go, Drake?" Blaise took a seat on the opposite side of the bed.

"Oh, it went fine, we talked for a while, then we left," Draco answered.

"Getting through to her yet?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I still have some work to do though. I'm meeting with her tomorrow night again," he said.

"Good job!" Blaise said, "I never would have thought Granger would actually  _ want _ to talk to you."

"Well, Blaise, for your information, she  _ actually _ does," Draco said, getting annoyed.

"Well, it doesn't look like she's the only one who  _ wants _ to get together again," Blaise said slyly, getting up and going back to his own bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm going to bed," Draco said, turning over away from Blaise.

"Whatever you say, mate, whatever you say," Blaise called back, closing his eyes.

' _ He just wants to get at you,’  _ the voice in Draco's head told him. Draco settled with that thought, closing his eyes to go to sleep. But behind that voice, was the pesky reoccurring one that he once again, shut out. It was saying quietly, ' _ He's right Draco, you know he's right.' _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N:** Happy Monday! So sorry for the delay, it's been a crazy couple of weeks. Two weeks ago I went to Harry Potter World in Orlando and had the BEST TIME! I bought Draco's wand because I already have Hermione's so that just felt right. My boyfriend got Dumbledore's original wand which I assume we'll be introduced to in Fantastic Beasts! Speaking of Fantastic Beasts, what did everyone think of the movie?? It is so exciting to be watching a new wizarding world story unfold :)


	8. A Romantic Evening

**Chapter 8:** A Romantic Evening

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

For a little while, things went pretty much the same as that night. Every few nights they would meet in the Room of Requirements and talk for a long time. At the end of the night, he would give her a kiss and they would go their separate ways. Ginny was always waiting for Hermione when she arrived back at her dorm, waiting to hear details of the night's events. Ginny had started to soften, cautiously, towards Draco based on the stories Hermione had been telling her.

It was Hermione's seventh night of seeing Draco. She arrived back to her room and flopped down on her bed where Ginny was lying, absorbed in a book.

Ginny hadn't heard Hermione come in and jumped when she landed on the bed. Hermione had that dazed happy look on her face as she had each night after she came back.

"Well hey, have fun?" Ginny said, putting a silencing charm around the curtains of the bed.

Hermione sighed contentedly, "Yeah, I really did."

"So what did you guys talk about tonight?" Ginny asked.

"Malfoy told me all about his house. There are thirty three rooms! Can you believe it, thirty three! Only twelve are bedrooms. And his mother has her own bedroom, she doesn't even sleep in the same room as Lucius. Though I don't blame her," Hermione said, turning over to face Ginny, "The way he explained the library, I bet it's as big as Hogwarts’ library! He told me I'd love it, I bet I could spend hours in that library," Hermione sighed again, and looked dreamily back up at the ceiling.

Ginny smiled at her friend, "So things are going good then?"

"Yes, things are going great," Hermione agreed.

"So has he done anything other than kiss you yet?" she asked, trying to remain nonchalant.

"No, not yet. But I must say, I wouldn't mind if he did," Hermione confessed, her face turning a bit red.

Ginny laughed, "You, Hermione, of all people, I never would have expected to say that."

"Honestly, neither did I, he's just been so great," she said, "It's a crazy feeling."

"Well, hatred does spur passion so I guess we can't be too shocked. Are you seeing him tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," she smiled, "Same place, same time."

They talked for a while more before Ginny headed off to her own room. Hermione fell asleep soon after, her mind still filled with thoughts of a certain Slytherin.

"Alright, you have one hour, starting now, I will not accept anything after that. The list of ingredients is on the board," with a flick of Snape's wand, a list of ingredients appeared on the blackboard in front of the class.

Chairs screeched as students got up to get their ingredients and murmurs were heard of partners discussing what they were going to do and how. Harry and Ron were splitting up jobs, when Ron noticed that Hermione still hadn't moved from her seat.

"Hermione," Ron started, "Hermione," he said again after he got no response the first time.

Hermione was startled out of her daze, "Yes, what? Ron, did you say something?"

"I was just going to ask you if you'd rather get the ingredients or the cauldron, but Harry's just gone to get the ingredients so that leaves you with the cauldron. I'm going to write everything down," Ron said.

Hermione gave him an endearing smile, "Ron I think maybe I'll copy everything down, why don't you go help Harry with the ingredients, there are about twenty of them, I don't think he can carry them all himself."

"Right, you're probably right, I really just didn't feel like getting up," he admitted, "But you're still getting the cauldron," he added, following after Harry.

Hermione stared after him and laughed, some people never change. She hadn't really seen a lot of Harry and Ron lately, what with spending almost every other night with Malfoy. She wondered if anything interesting had happened;  _I think I'll set aside tomorrow night to hang out with them, Malfoy will understand._

She went over and grabbed a cauldron and brought it back to their table. She sat down and copied the directions as she waited for Harry and Ron to return.

With little distraction, and only a few snide remarks from Snape, their potion was finished in the perfect shade of blue, thanks mostly to Hermione. They poured a little in a vile and carried it up to Snape's desk, setting it in the 'finished' box. They received a sneer, but no comments.

As they turned around to leave, Draco was bringing his vile up as well. His potion was also done perfectly, like always, seeing as he was second in the class, only to Hermione. As he handed in his vile, a very uncharacteristic smile came to Snape's face.

"Well done, Draco!" He turned his attention to the rest of the class, "If you'll all look up here, you'll see a perfect example of how this potion is supposed to look. You would all do well to take tips from Mr. Malfoy. Well done, Draco, keep up the excellent work," with that, he turned back to what he had been doing.

"You know he just does that to get to us, I really don't understand," Ron said, shaking his head.

"He's a git, Malfoy’s father probably pays him off to give him praise anyway," Harry concluded.

Hermione just rolled her eyes in amusement, they were right, Snape did it just to get to Harry. But she also knew that Malfoy's potion probably was perfect.

They went back to the common room for a while for their break time. Harry and Ron got out a Wizard's Chess board while Hermione pulled out her potions book.

"You know, you two would be better off starting on your homework. We have ten inches due on the shrinking potion we did today by Friday," Hermione scolded.

"Yes, but it's only Tuesday," Ron smiled at her.

Hermione couldn't help but smile back, but she shook her head in disapproval.

"Oh darn, I must have ran out of parchment. I'm going to run up to my room for a minute. Maybe when I come back you two will be working on your papers," Hermione got up from the couch and walked over to the stairs, she turned back to see if her advice had had any effect on the boys.

Harry was sitting, thinking about his next move when he felt Hermione's eyes on them, he turned his head towards her and smiled, "You didn't really think that would work did you?"

She sighed, "No, not really, I just had high hopes," she walked up the stairs, she found it amusing, really. She was glad they weren't changing, she'd miss the way they were now.

She entered her room and walked over to her desk to grab some parchment, when something on her bed caught her eye. There was letter sitting on her pillow. She felt her excitement start to mount, hoping it was from who she thought it was and sat down on her bed to open it up.

G-

8:00 ROR. Wear something nice, I have a special night planned. Meet me outside the room.

-M

Hermione smiled to herself. The note was so mysterious. She'd have to ask Ginny's opinion on what to wear later.

She put the note in a drawer, grabbed her parchment and went back down to sit with Harry and Ron.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. They were transfiguring quills into squirrels in Transfiguration, (somehow Ron's squirrel had ended up with a small puffy tail and long ears like a bunny), learning about the food preferences of Kneazles in Care of Magical Creatures, Listening to Professor Binns drone on about the First Wizarding War of 1382, (which both Ron and Harry slept through), practicing protective spells in defense against the dark arts, taking notes on levitating live objects in charms, and taking care of Bouncing Bulbs in Herbology.

By 7:00 the Trio and Ginny were back in Gryffindor Tower lounging around, letting dinner settle, with the exception of Hermione, who had been too nervous with excited butterflies in her stomach to eat anything.

"Ginny would you mind coming upstairs with me for a second, I have a book that I think you'll really enjoy," Hermione said, not being able to wait any longer to get Ginny alone to help her.

Ginny sighed and set down her Charms essay she'd been working on. "Sure," she said, getting up and following Hermione.

"Ginny will be back in a little while, but I'm going to be heading to the Library, is there anything I can pick you boys up while I'm there?" Hermione asked.

Ron and Harry grinned at each other, "No thanks, Hermione, you just go have fun, we'll entertain ourselves here," Harry said.

"Okay, well it would be a good idea to start on your Potions essay," the boys looked at her wearily, "Or not, just a suggestion," she smiled and dragged Ginny along with her up to her room.

"Please tell me you don't really have a book for me," Ginny whined when they were inside her room.

"No, don't worry, I just need your help," Hermione told her, walking over to her desk and taking out the note from Malfoy and showing it to Ginny.

"Ooo!" Ginny squealed, "As unreal as it is to say this, Mafoy is earning points left and right. Okay, show me all your dresses."

Hermione walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out the only three dresses she had with her.

The first one Hermione showed her was a plain deep shiny red with a high neck and cap sleeves, it came down a little past her knees.

"Nope, too conservative, next," Ginny said.

The next was a little black dress that stopped just before her knees. This one had a square neck line and thick straps holding it up.

"Nope, too boring, next," Ginny told her again.

The third was a dark green satin dress that was tight on top and flowed out from the hips to the bottom which was came down a bit below mid-thigh. The straps were thin and the neckline lower than Hermione would normally consider, but it had been a birthday gift from her mother a few weeks ago, whom had much better taste in clothing than her.

"That one, put it on!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione changed into the green dress and showed Ginny. It fit her perfectly, clinging to all the right places and giving her room to move around.

"Wow," Ginny said, "You look beautiful, Hermione!"

Hermione blushed, "Thanks, I just hope Malfoy thinks the same thing," She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile, she loved this dress, she felt daring.

"Let me do your hair and make-up," Ginny said.

By quarter to eight, Hermione was ready. She had very light makeup on, and her hair had been perfectly curled and brushed out into smooth waves, a few stray strands framing her face.

She looked in the mirror again, "You're a miracle worker, Ginny."

"I know," Ginny winked at her, "But you look great! Oh and I have the perfect shoes for that, let me go grab them."

A minute later Ginny returned with a pair of gold heeled sandals with emerald gems on the straps. Hermione slipped them on; they looked great with the dress and they were just low enough for her to walk normally in them.

"Okay, now I'm ready to go," Hermione smiled at Ginny.

"You should probably put your cloak on until you get up to the Room of Requirements, Harry and Ron may get a bit suspicious as to why you're going to the library in that dress," Ginny suggested.

"Ah, right," Hermione ran over and put on her cloak, which covered the whole outfit, "Okay, let's go."

Ginny gave Hermione a big hug, "Have fun, I'll be here when you get back!" she said as they went back down to the common room.

Hermione quickly waved goodbye to everyone and headed off towards the Room of Requirement.

She arrived there to find the corridor empty. She slipped off her cloak and leaned against the wall to wait for him. After a minute, the door to the Room of Requirement opened, Draco stepped out and their eyes met, Hermione’s breath caught in her throat; his hair wasn't gelled back, but hung loosely over his forehead and he was wearing a crisp black suit and black shirt. _Gods he looked like he could be a celebrity right now. Even though he usually does anyways,_ she thought, _probably paid hundreds of galleons for that suit._

“Good evening, Malfoy,” she greeted him with a broad smile, trying to ignore her racing heartbeat as she pushed herself off the wall to see what he had turned their room into tonight.

"You look stunning," he took in her appearance as she walked by him into the room, wanting to appreciate every bit of it, from the way the dress swayed as she walked, the way her eyes almost twinkled in the dim lighting as she looked around the room in awe, to the light pink lip gloss outlining her smile that made her lips look irresistible.  _Or at least probably irresistible to other people,_  Draco internally corrected himself.

Draco shut the door, walked over and took her arm in his, "Who knew emerald green was your color,” he grinned, “Shall we?"

She nodded and let him lead her towards the table in the middle of the room.

The walls and ceiling were set as an evening sky, with the sun setting on the west wall. There was a piano in one corner, bewitched to play itself, a long black couch against another wall, and in the middle of the room was a round table set for two under a large pergola lined with lights. The entire scene felt like you could have been outside, and she swore she could almost feel a light breeze and smell the Hogwarts grounds.

Two candles were set up in the middle of the table surrounded by plates of very gourmet looking food. Two places were set across from each other, along with two glasses filled with a crimson liquid. The main lighting in the room was the sunset and the candles, which made for a wonderful ambiance.

"It's beautiful," Hermione breathed. She didn't normally drink wine, (which she assumed the glasses were filled with), but it added to the mood so she decided not to fight it.

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered in her ear, pulling back her seat for her.

They each loaded their plates and devoured the delicious food, choosing favorite Hogwarts classes as their new topic to discuss. There was so much to learn about each other that they picked an overall topic each evening to get the conversation going. After they had finished with their dinners, Draco waved his wand over the table and clean dessert plates and pastries appeared on the table.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I put in a little favor with the house elves," Draco smiled, oblivious to her S.P.E.W. efforts of the past.

Hermione shook her head, as much as she hated that the house elves had to make this food, just for her and Malfoy, she didn't want to ruin the mood; she was having a wonderful time and made a mental note to go visit the kitchens tomorrow to say a personal thank you.

After they had finished with their desserts, Draco got up and held out his hand for Hermione, who took it and stood up, her eyes questioning.

"Dance with me," he whispered.

That look made her melt. She couldn't even say anything, just nodded her head and let him take the lead. She rested her head on his chest and sighed contentedly.

Draco slowly moved her body with his around the room, he’d had ample practice with ballroom dancing growing up at Malfoy manor and attending galas with his parents. He found the silence with Hermione as fulfilling as the conversation as his hand traced the small of her back. He couldn’t remember a time in his life that he’d shared this kind of companionship with another person and he subconsciously decided to block out the reality of their time together and the task, and be here with her in this moment. He wanted to remember how she felt pressed against him and how her chest rose and fell with her heartbeat in time with his.

After a little while, she pulled back and looked up at him. He was smiling down at her.

"Let's sit down," she said, leading him over to the couch.

Draco unbuttoned his jacket, hanging it over the back of the couch, and sat in the corner, one leg across the couch, the other hanging off. He motioned for her to lay down with him. She was nervous, yet for some reason felt safe. She lay down between his legs with her back and head resting on his chest. He rested his head on hers and took a deep breath in, “I am very much enjoying our time together, Granger.”

“I am as well, Malfoy,” she didn’t need to look up at him to see the smile she knew he was wearing, “You are constantly full of surprises, and tonight was no different. I had no idea what to expect, but you exceeded what I could have imagined.”

“So would you say you’re happy you gave me a chance?” he grinned, leaning his head back and staring at the stars on the ceiling.

“You haven’t made me regret it yet,” she quipped with a soft laugh.

Draco’s stomach tightened at her joke and his face fell, knowing eventually she would very much regret it, “Well I certainly haven’t regretted a moment I’ve spent getting to know you,” he told her sincerely, still trying to push down his guilt and remain neutral, redirecting his thoughts to his task and knowing he could not truly have feelings for the girl entwined with him, he could not and he would not.

In hopes of stifling the conversation, he wrapped her up in his arms in a tight embrace before closing his eyes to turn off his thoughts.

They stayed this way for a while in their comfortable silence, Hermione enjoying the company of the boy she was growing to really like, and Draco trying to clear his head of any romantic thoughts about Hermione, his mind wandering to the impending discussion with his father that was sure to come some time soon and how he could show his progress on the task. All the while his fingers roamed her hair, which somehow felt calming.

It was getting late and Hermione knew that she would have to get back to her room pretty soon. She got up and turned to face him, his eyes were on her. He didn't want to go back yet, but he knew it was getting late and that he needed to disconnect from her. He stood up as well and put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"It's getting late, but I don't want you to leave yet," he whispered in her ear, battling his urges to be as close to her as possible, to continue pursuing his task, and to push her away emotionally all at the same time.

Hermione wished she could just stay here with him, "I have to," she whispered back.

Draco moved his head so he could look into her eyes. Hermione knew she should leave, but she couldn't break eye contact with him, she was frozen in place, captivated by that look.

Draco leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, but lingered for a moment, waiting for her response. Hermione was caught up in the moment and couldn't help but lean back in for more; she needed more, wanted more.

Draco felt the same way inside, but smirked as his arrogant side was saying to him, _you've got her_.

As soon as her lips touched his, she melted into the kiss and his thoughts slipped away from him. It wasn't like their other kisses, which were always gentle and careful, this was filled with passion and need. His tongue traced her lower lip, asking for entrance and she readily obliged. They stood there for a few minutes together before he pulled her back down on the couch, thoroughly ignoring all thoughts of disconnecting from her for a few more minutes. His hands brushed her cheeks as his tongue massaged hers. He flipped her over so he was on top. Hermione moaned into the kiss, wanting even more, but knowing she shouldn't. She'd never done this before and found it invigorating. She felt his hand on her leg and worried he might push things further than she was ready for, but he simply caressed her exposed thigh, warming her body with his touch, and never moving his hands any more north. They kissed deeply, neither wanting to pull away, but both aware of how late it was getting. Finally, Hermione pulled back, out of breath.

"I really should be getting back," she whispered regretfully.

Draco sighed, his breath also uneven, and got up, holding out his hands for Hermione. She took them and stood up with him.

"Go get some sleep, I'll see you soon," Draco said sweetly.

"Goodnight," Hermione said, kissing him gently once more.

"Goodnight," he said as she left the room with the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her. He shook his head, amused and amazed, but glad that he could draw that reaction from her.

She was still the innocent girl he'd always known her to be, but he could sense a wild side that no one had unwrapped before. He vowed to himself to be the first one to find it.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So Drake, any new discoveries with Granger yet?" Blaise asked, joining him on the couch in the Slytherin common room, which was empty besides themselves.

Draco sighed, he hadn't expected anyone to come out and find him since it was so late. "Oh not really, but I'm starting to think there's a mischievous side to this girl."

"Well then, I'm sure you're not having that bad of a time," Blaise smirked.

"Shut it Blaise, that's not what I meant," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright mate, but if that ever does happen, you better tell me. Because hey, Granger's lookin’ pretty good these days, and if you don't want her, you let me know," Blaise winked at Draco, waiting to see how he'd respond. He could tell that Draco was starting to actually like this girl, and Draco had never actually liked anyone, he was going to have fun with this.

"Come on, leave her alone, she's not just someone like Pansy, who goes around with everyone," Draco said, getting up.

"I know, Drake, that's why you better hurry up and figure out your own feelings before someone else goes for her," Blaise smiled triumphantly, getting up and walking back towards their room.

"Hey, it's not- it's not like I like her, I was just saying she'd never go for someone like you," Draco stammered, trying to defend himself.

Blaise turned around, walking backwards now, "I never said you did like her, Drake, that was all you," he turned back around, shaking his head. He knew Draco would figure it out for himself sometime soon anyways.

Draco watched Blaise walk up the stairs and turn the corner towards the dorms.

"Shit!" Draco kicked the wall. _I don't bloody like her_ , he thought to himself angrily, _She's just part of the task, that's IT!_ He kicked the wall again and groaned, falling back onto the couch. His mind was reeling with thoughts as he drifted off to sleep, not even bothering to go upstairs. He kept tossing around excuses, telling himself it was all in Blaise's head. But in the back of his mind was the voice that was starting to get louder, and harder to ignore, it was telling him, _'Someday you'll have to admit it, Draco. You can't ignore it forever.'_ He threw a pillow over his head and yelled into it, trying to shut out his thoughts. He finally fell asleep, though his dreams were filled with a certain chocolate eyed girl, which only made his sleep more restless because he knew he shouldn't be thinking about her. Yet somehow, it always ended up that way.


	9. Dreams & Strategies

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter 9:** A Dream & Strategies

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ginny had been up waiting for Hermione when she got back. Hermione had told her all about the night's events and Ginny had been excited for her that things were going so well. They had stayed up well into the night talking about all kinds of things, gossiping and laughing together; Neither had a worry in the world. Unfortunately, things couldn't always be that easy, at least not for them. When Hermione had come back to Gryffindor Tower, she hadn't noticed that the common room wasn't empty.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Dark Shadowed figures stood in the corner of an unrecognizable room. Ron and Hermione lay unconscious on the cold stone floor. He looked around the room and saw that he, himself, lay near another corner of the room. His attention locked on whoever, or whatever, was standing in the shadows, his eyes filled with fire, though he didn't know why. Murmurs were heard from the shadows. Everything went quiet. An eerie silence filled the room, followed by a hollow, sinister laugh. Hermione and Ron's eyes shot open, fear evident in them. Everything went black. Then all at once flashes of pictures came to his mind. Red eyes. A glimpse of long, platinum_ _blond. Hermione sitting on her knees, pain and disbelief shown on her face, a single tear streaking down her cheek. His own face, distorted in pain. There was still no sound. Everything went black again. The last words he heard were no louder than a whisper, filled with awe and despair. 'How could you...'_

Harry sat up with a gasp. He was drenched in sweat, his heart beating furiously. He shakily grabbed his glasses off his night stand and put them on. It was only one o'clock. He let out a deep breath, Getting up and leaving the bedroom. His thoughts were racing through his head, hardly giving him time to process them. The sound of his footsteps echoed through the empty hallways as he made his way down to the Gryffindor common room. He sat down on the couch, staring into the fire. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep any more that night. He stayed there for hours, unable to find the strength to move. Around two, he heard the portrait door swing open, revealing a very dazed and happy looking Hermione. He didn't really want to explain what he was doing up because he still needed time to process everything, so he sat there silently, watching her as she walked past, unnoticing of him, and up to her dorm.

It wasn't until 6:30 that he decided he should go get showered and dressed for class. He had been up the whole time, and found, when he got to the bathroom and took a look at himself, that he had dark circles under his eyes and looked completely drained. He sighed, shaking his head and stepping in the shower, hoping the hot water would help him relax a bit.

"Oy! Hermione!" Ron called when he saw her walk into the Great Hall. She looked tired, but seemed to be in a good mood. She walked over to the middle of the Gryffindor table where Ron, Harry and Ginny were sitting.

"Good morning," she yawned, reaching for a muffin.

"Morning Hermione," Ginny said, grinning at her.

Hermione blushed and looked back at her muffin, hoping someone would start a conversation.

Harry didn't want to ask where she had been so late the night before yet because he wanted to wait until they were alone, or it was just the four of them.

"So, Hermione, are you going to the library again tonight?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

"Oh!" she said, remembering she had to owl Draco, "Um, no I'm not, I was hoping we could hang out tonight, all of us," she said hopefully.

"Well you three can, but I'm going to a study group for Potions with some other fifth years," Ginny said.

"Study group?" Ron asked, confused, "I don't understand, you have Hermione, who could possibly help more than she could?"

Hermione smiled, she was sure he was trying to be nice and cute again. She felt a bit guilty, after liking him for so long, that she didn't find it as attractive as she used to. She saw him as the big brother he'd always been. Hopefully, he'd realize it too.

"Oh, Ron!" Ginny exclaimed, "I  _ could _ ask Hermione, but I don't hang out with my friends from  _ my  _ year very often anymore because I'm always with you three, so I'd like to catch up with them. And I'm sure you three would like to hang out alone since it's been so long since you've been able to."

"You're sure, Gin?" Harry asked lovingly.

"Positive," she smiled, giving him a reassuring kiss. They probably should spend a  _ little _ time apart once in a while. Though she did have to admit, she loved being with him.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Must you do that in front of me?"

"Oh, Ron," Hermione laughed, "You can't really believe they've been dating for this long and never  _ kissed _ !"

"Well, I'd like to imagine that's how it is," Ron smiled.

Hermione sighed, "Well I've got to make a stop before class, so I'll meet you there." She got up and waved goodbye, bringing the rest of her muffin along with her.

She made her way up to the owlery and grabbed a piece of parchment to write a note to Malfoy. She sent it along with one of the school owls and headed for her first class.

Draco was still sleeping when he heard a tap at his window. He opened his eyes slightly, adjusting to the sunlight that was streaming in. Sitting on the window ledge was one of the school owls. He threw off the covers and opened the window to let the owl in. He sat down on his bed opening the note, it read:

_ M: _

_ I had an amazing time last night. I hope you don't mind if I spend tonight with Harry and Ron since I haven't spent much time with them in a while. Send me an owl back and let me know if you want to meet me tomorrow night. _

_ -H _

Draco sighed, she obviously couldn't spend  _ every _ night with him. Besides, it would give him time to strategize his next move. He knew that his first part of the task was to get Granger to trust him, but he also had to think about the long term, he still had Potter to work on. That was going to be miserable. He grabbed a scrap piece of parchment from his desk and scribbled a note back, trying to make it sound sweet and genuine. He gave it to the owl to take back to Hermione.

Draco looked at the time,  _ Shit! _ He thought. It was a good thing that owl had came, or else he probably would have slept through his first class. He only had fifteen minutes until class started. He ran to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. By the time he had washed, dressed, and made it to the Transfiguration room, he was only about five minutes late.

As soon as he sat down he could feel everyone's eyes on him.

"Five points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy. Please do try to be  _ on time _ to my class," Professor McGonagall told him, without even looking up from the papers she had in front of her.

"Please open to page three hundred and thirty-seven and begin reading on Complex-Celled Transfiguration."

Malfoy let out a deep breath, taking out his book and starting to read.

After a long day of classes, the trio made their way back up to Gryffindor Tower.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to put my books away," Hermione told them, heading up towards the girls dormitories.

As she set down her books on her desk, she found that she had an owl waiting for her outside her window. She opened the window, taking the note it was holding out for her and giving it a snack. She walked over and sat down on her bed, opening up the note, hoping Malfoy hadn't been upset.

_ G- _

_ Don't worry about it. Enjoy yourself, I know I've been stealing you away from them lately, so I insist that you stay there tonight. I will see you tomorrow night, 8:00 ROR.  _

_ -M _

Hermione walked back down to the common room to find Harry and Ron sitting in their usual corner, Ron sitting in a chair, Harry on one half of the couch, saving the other half for her. They were right in front of the fireplace, which made her happy, since she'd been cold all day for some reason. She walked over, sitting down and relaxing. It was nice to just hang out with them again.

After some small talk about classes and how Quidditch practice was going, Harry, turned to Hermione with a serious face. He looked like he had something to say, or ask, but didn't know how.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Er, well, we'll start with the small stuff then I have something important to talk to you both about," Harry said uncertainly, looking down at the floor.

"Go on," Hermione prompted, while Ron looked on in interest.

"Well, Hermione, what time did you get in last night?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Uh... well, I-I guess it was a bit later than usual," Hermione stuttered, not expecting that question.

"I was down here, in the common room, when you got back," Harry looked at her, "What were you doing out so late?"

Hermione's heart started beating a little faster, Ron and Harry were both looking at her curiously, "Well, I just got really involved in this book, I must have lost track of time," she swallowed hard, hoping she sounded convincing. She  _ hated _ lying to them.

"We asked Neville earlier when  _ he _ got back from the library around eleven if he knew if you were heading back anytime soon, and he said he hadn't seen you down there," Ron stated.

"I was in the back corner, no one usually comes back there," Hermione lied.

"Alright, Hermione, but you know you can talk to us about anything, right? You don't have to hide anything from us," Harry said in a concerned voice.

"I'm not hiding anything from you, if ever there's anything I need to talk about, I know I can trust you both. So please, trust me," Hermione said, hating that she had to do this.

"Okay," Harry said, still not completely convinced, but taking her word for it. Ron, however looked like he bought the entire story, which hurt Hermione even more.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to us about, Mate?" Ron asked Harry, changing the subject.

"Well, I..." he started. "I just wanted to..." he tried again. But he couldn't bring himself to tell them about his dream. He still had to think everything over for himself, and for some reason, he didn't feel that it was the right time to tell them. "I just wanted to say that I really missed hanging out like this, just the three of us," Harry said lamely.

"Oh, well I've missed it too, is that what the important talk was?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Mostly, yes," Harry said, but knowing how unconvincing he sounded added, "I just thought that with everyone being so busy, Ron and I with Quidditch and you and your studies, and me with Ginny, we just don't get a chance to do this very often anymore."

"I guess you're right," Ron said, thinking about it for the first time. They had all gotten pretty busy. Even he had been busy lately, trying to keep up with his classes and Quidditch took up a lot of time. He really did miss Hermione though. Over the summer he had thought that their 'relationship' had gotten stronger, and he had even thought that he may have a chance to  _ be _ with her. He still liked her a lot, but he could feel the distance growing between them. "We should do this more often, have a night that we can all just hang out together."

Harry could tell that Ron was thinking about spending more time with Hermione. It was plain to see that he still liked her, but he'd noticed lately that she didn't seem to be returning the feeling anymore. He wondered what had happened.

They sat around small talking and laughing together like old times, like they had that summer when they'd all been together for a little while at the Burrow. When it started getting late, they decided they should head upstairs. They said goodnight and went their separate ways.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Blaise, I think I've done as much as I can with her. I really think she trusts me," Draco told him smugly as they settled into their room for the evening.

"Alright then, I say you test her," Blaise suggested.

"Probably a good idea, what have you got in mind? At least this will get my  _ father _ -" he said the name with malice, "-off my back for a little while," Draco said.

"Well, I’ve been thinking and I came up with a two step process that I think would be the perfect test," Blaise said, trying to make Draco get it out of him.

Draco sighed, "Get on with it, Blaise, tell me this  _ brilliant _ idea."

"Step one: find out her big fears," Blaise looked over at Draco and grinned.

"Okay..." Draco asked, "And step two?"

"Simple, help her get over it," Blaise said.

"I don't get it, how will that test anything?" Draco asked, confused.

Blaise shook his head, "It’s simple, really Draco," he drawled.

"Explain please," Draco was starting to get annoyed.

"Alright, alright. Let's say for example, she's deathly afraid of... dogs," Blaise stated.

"Okay..."

"Well, you find a dog, make it seem important to you and see if she runs away screaming or if she trusts you enough to suck up her fears for you," Blaise finished.

"You know, Blaise, that _could_ work. But I hope you understand that would only work for specific fears," Draco said.

"I'm quite aware that it will only work for specific things, yada yada yada, don't worry about it. If that doesn't fly, I have a back-up plan, but I'll save that until we figure out how this will work," Blaise smiled, “I’ve thought of a hundred scenarios where it does.”

Draco closed his eyes and lay back on his bed, "We'll see I guess. I'll try you're plan, but I'm not overly reassured, I'm just doing this to humor you," he told him.

"Works for me!” Blaise said triumphantly, “'Night." He dimmed the lamp beside his bed until it went out, turning over from Draco.

As Draco drifted off to sleep, Hermione's face kept entering his dreams, making him smile absent-mindedly. She trusted him, he knew she did. Now he just had to prove it. That would get the first part of his task out of the way. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure how hard the second part would be,  _ that _ he hadn't thought about yet.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o


End file.
